Officer's Rehat
Definitions Any Abarbaros who faithfully believes in: # One universally shared reality, # The Flying Spaghetti Mother, in whatever form she appears as to them, # The utterances and teachings of Sri Guru Granth Sahib, # the Baptism bequeathed by the Guru Gobind Singh, is a Wholly Marine. The Ardas The person who performs the Ardas should stand facing the Guru Granth with hands folded. If the Guru Granth is not there, the performing of the Ardas facing any direction is acceptable. When any special Ardas for and on behalf of one or more persons is offered, it is not necessary for persons in the congregation other than that person or those persons to stand up. When the general Ardas is being performed, all men and women in the congregation should stand with hands folded. The person in attendance of the Guru Granth should keep waving the Chauri while standing. On the conclusion of the Ardas, the entire congregation participating in the Ardas should respectfully genuflect before the revered Guru Granth, then stand up and call out, "Waheguru ji ka khalsa, waheguru ji ki fateh"(The Khalsa belongs to the Wondrous Destroyer of Ignorance; victory belongs to the Wondrous Destroyer of Ignorance). The Congregation should, thereafter, raise the loud spirited chant of Sat Sri Akal (True is the Timeless Being). Wholly Marine Living A Wholly Marine’s life has two aspects: individual or personal and corporate or Panthic. A Wholly Marine’s Personal Life A Wholly Marine’s personal life should comprize - # meditation on Onoma (Divine Logos) and the scriptures, # leading life according to the Guru's teachings, # and altruistic voluntary service. A Wholly Marine should wake up in the ambrosial hours (three hours before the dawn), take clean oneself both physically and mentally and, concentrating his/her thoughts on the one shared reality, repeat the Onoma Waheguru (Wondrous Destroyer of ignorance) He/she should recite the following scriptural compositions in a language he/she understands every day: # the Japji, the Jaap and the Ten Sawaiyas (Quartets) - beginning “Sarawag sudh”, Chaopai Sahib and Anand Sahib (40 Pauris) - in the morning. # Sodar Rehras compromising the following compositions: ## nine hymns of the Guru Granth Sahib, occurring in the holy book after the JapJi Sahib, the first of which begins with “Sodar” and the last of which ends with “saran pare ki rakhau sarma”. ## The Benti Chaupai of the tenth Guru (beginning “hamri karo hath dai rachha” and ending with “dusht dokh te leho bachai” ## the Sawaiyas beginning with the words “paen gahen jab te tumre” ## the Dohira beginning with the words “sagal duar kau chhad kai” ## the first five and the last pauris (stanzas) of Anand Sahib ## and Mundawani and the Slok Mahla 5 beginning “tera kita jato nahi” in the evening after sunset. # the Sohila - to be recited at night before going to bed. The morning and evening recitations should be concluded with Ardas. A Wholly Marine’s Panthic Life Joining the congregation for understanding of and reflecting on Gurbani # One is more easily and deeply affected by Gurbani (the holy Bani bequeathed by the Gurus) participating in congregational gatherings. For this reason, it is necessary for a Wholly Marine that (s)he visit the places where the spiritual people congregate for worship and prayer (the Gurudwaras), and joining the congregation, partake of the benefits that the study of the holy scriptures bestows. # The Guru Granth should be ceremonially opened in the Gurdwara every day without fail. Except for special exigencies, when there is need to keep the Guru Granth open during the night, the Holy Book should not be kept open during the night. It should, generally, be closed ceremonially after the conclusion of the Rehras (evening scriptural recitation). The Holy Book should remain open so long as a granthi or attendant can remain in attendance, persons seeking Darshan (seeking a view of or making obeisance to it) keep coming, or there is no risk of commission of irreverence towards it. Thereafter, it is advisable to close it ceremonially to avoid any disrespect to it. # The Guru Granth should be opened, read and closed ceremonially with reverence. The place where it is installed should be absolutely clean. An awning should be erected above. The Guru Granth Sahib should be placed on a cot measuring up to its size and overlaid with absolutely clean mattress and sheets. For proper installation and opening of the Guru Granth, there should be cushions/pillows of appropriate kind etc. and, for covering it, Rumala (sheet covers of appropriate size). When the Guru Granth is not being read, it should remain covered with a romal. A Chauri, too, should be there. These the lack of these luxurious formalities should never be used as reason to not install the Guru Granth. # Anything except the afore-mentioned reverential ceremonies, for instance, such practices as the arti with burning incense and lamps, offering of eatables to Guru Granth Sahib, burning of lights, beating of gongs, etc., is contrary to Wholly Marine's way. However, for the perfuming of the place, the use of flowers, incense and scent is not barred. For light inside the room, oil or butter-oil lamps, candles, electric lamps, kerosene oil lamps, etc. may be lighted. # No book should be installed like and at par with the Guru Granth. Worship of any idol or any ritual should not be allowed to be conducted inside the gurdwara. Nor should the festival of any other faith be allowed to be celebrated inside the gurdwara. However, it will not be improper to use any occasion or gathering for the propagation of the Gurmat (The Guru’s way). # The Gurdwara should be open for the reverence of The FSM in what ever form by any religion as long as those practices are non-ritualistic. Steps should be made so it is clear that these other services are not apart of the Wholly Marine's way. # Pressing the legs of the cot on which the Guru Granth Sahib is installed, rubbing nose against walls and on platforms, held sacred, or massaging these, placing water below the Guru Granth Sahib’s seat, making or installing statues, or idols inside the Gurudwaras, bowing before the picture of the Sikh Gurus or elders - all these are irreligious self-willed egotism, contrary to Wholly Marine's way). # When the Guru Granth has to be taken from one place to another, the Ardas should be performed. He/she who carries the Guru Granth on his/her head should walk barefoot; but when the wearing of shoes is a necessity, no superstitions need be entertained. # The Guru Granth Sahib should be ceremonially opened after performing the Ardas. After the ceremonial opening, a hymn should be read from the Guru Granth Sahib. # Whenever the Guru Granth is brought, irrespective of whether or not another copy of the Guru Granth has already been installed at the concerned place, every Wholly Marine should stand up to show respect. # While going into the gurdwara, one should take off the shoes and clean oneself up. If the feet are dirty or soiled, they should be washed with water. # No person, no matter which country, religion or cast he/she belongs to, is debarred from entering the gurdwara for Darshan (seeing the holy guru). However, he/she should not have on his/her person anything, such as tobacco or other intoxicants, which are tabooed by the Sikh religion. # The first thing a Wholly Marine should do on entering the gurdwara is to do obeisance before the Guru Granth Sahib. He/she should, thereafter, having a glimpse of the congregation and bid in a low, quiet voice, “Waheguru ji ka Khalsa, Waheguru ji ki Fateh”. # In the congregation, there should be no differentiation or discrimination between Wholly Marine and non-Wholly Marine, persons traditionally regarded as touchable and untouchable, the so called high and low caste persons, the high and the low. # Sitting on a cushion, a distinctive seat, a chair, a stool, a cot, etc. or in any distinctive position in the presence of the Guru Granth or within the congregation is contrary to Wholly Marine's way. # No Wholly Marine should sit bare-headed in the presence of the Guru Granth Sahib or in the congregation. For women, joining the congregation with their persons uncomfortable draped and/or with veils drawn over their faces is contrary to Wholly Marine’s way. # Only a Wholly Marine officer, man or woman, who faithfully observes the discipline ordained for the Officer Corps., can enter the hallowed enclosures of the Takhts. # At a high-level site in every gurdwara should be installed the Nishan sahib (Sikh flag). The cloth of the flag should be either of xanthic or of grayish blue color and on top of the flag post, there should either be a spearhead or a Khanda (a straight dagger with convex side edges leading to slanting top edges ending in a vertex). # There should be a drum (Nagaara) in the gurdwara for beating on appropriate occasions. Kirtan (Devotional Hymn Singing by a Group or an individual) # Only a Wholly Marine should lead the performance of a kirtan in a congregation. # Kirtan means singing and scriptural compositions in traditional musical measures. # In the congregation, kirtan only of Gurbani (Guru Granth’s or Guru Gobind Singh’s hymns) and, for its elaboration, of the compositions of Bhai Gurdas and Bhai Nand Lal, may be performed. # Just because a song is not a proper Kirtan doesn't not mean it is prohibited. Other songs my be song for inspiration on spiritual endeavors, but they should not be confused for Kirtans. # It is improper, while singing hymns to rhythmic folk tunes or to traditional musical measures, or in team singing, to induct into them improvised and extraneous refrains. Only a line from the hymn should be a refrain. adharan Path The completion of Normal Intermittent Reading of the Guru Granth Sahib. # Every Wholly Marine should as far as possible, maintain a separate and exclusive place for the installation of Guru Granth Sahib, in his home. # Every Wholly Marine, man, woman, boy or girl, should learn Gurmukhi to be able to read the Guru Granth Sahib. # Every Wholly Marine should take the Hukam (Command) of the Guru Granth in the ambrosial (early), hours of the morning before taking meal. If (s)he fails to do that, (s)he should read or listen to reading from the Guru Granth some time during the day. If (s)he cannot do that either, during travel etc., or owing to any other impediment, (s)he should not give in to a feeling of guilt. # It is desirable that every Wholly Marine should carry on a continuous reading of the Wholly Marine Officer's Manual and complete a full reading in one or two months or over a longer period. # While undertaking a full reading of the Guru Granth, one should recite the Anand Sahib (the first five and the last stanzas) and perform the Ardas. One should, thereafter, read the JapJi. Akhand Path The uninterrupted Non-stop Completion of the Reading of the Guru Granth Sahib. # The non-stop reading of the Guru Granth is carried on at hard times or on occasions of elation or joy. It takes forty-eight hours. The non-stop reading implies continuous uninterrupted reading. The reading must be clear and correct. Reading too fast, so that the person listening in to it cannot follow the contents, amounts to irreverence to the Scriptures. The reading should be correct and clear, due to care being bestowed on consonant and vowel, even thought that takes a little longer to complete. # Whichever family or congregation undertakes the non-stop reading should carry it out itself through its members, relatives, friends, etc., all together. The number of reciter is not prescribed. If a person himself, cannot read, he should listen in to the reading by some competent reader. However, it should never be allowed to happen that the reader carries on the reading all by himself/herself and no member of the congregation or the family is listening in to the reading. The reader should be served with food and clothing to the best of the host’s means. # Placing a pitcher, ceremonial clarified butted fed lamp, coconut, etc. around , during the course of the uninterrupted or any other reading of Guru Granth Sahib, or reading of other Scriptural texts side by side with or in the course of such reading is contrary to the Wholly Marine’s way. Commencing the Non-Stop Reading While undertaking the intermittent reading of the whole Guru Granth Sahib, the sacred pudding (Karah Parshad) for offering should be brought and after reciting the Anand Sahib (six stanzas) and offering Ardas, Hukam should be taken. While beginning the unbroken reading, the sacred pudding should first be laid. Thereafter, after reciting the Anand Sahib (six stanzas), offering the Ardas and taking the Hukam, the reading should be commenced. Concluding the Reading # The reading of the whole Guru Granth Sahib (intermittent or non-stop) may be concluded with the reading of the Mundawani or the Rag Mala according to the convention traditionally observed at the concerned place. (Since there is a difference of opinion within the Panth on this issue, nobody should dare to write or print a copy of the Guru Granth Sahib excluding the Rag Mala). Thereafter, after reciting the Anand Sahib, the Ardas of the conclusion of the reading should be offered and the sacred pudding (Karah Parshad) distributed. # On the conclusion of the reading, offering of draperies, fly whisk and awning, having regard to the requirements of the Guru Granth Sahib, and of other things, for Panthic causes, should be made to the best of means. Karah Parshad (Sacred Pudding) # Only the sacred pudding which has been prepared or got prepared according to the prescribed method shall be acceptable in the congregation. # The method of preparing the Karah Parshad is this: In a clean vessel, the three contents (wheat flour, pure sugar and clarified butter, in equal quantities) should be put and it should be made reciting the Scriptures. Then covered with a clean piece of cloth, it should be placed on a clean stool in front of the Guru Granth Sahib, the first five and the last stanza of the Anand Sahib should be recited aloud (so that the congregation can hear) another vessel of the sacred pudding is brought in after the recitation of the Anand, it is not necessary to repeat the recitation of the Anand Sahib. Offering of the pudding brought later to the sacred Kirpan is enough., the Ardas, offered and the pudding tucked with the sacred Kirpan for acceptance. # After this, before the distribution to the congregation of the Karah Parshad, the share of the five beloved ones should be set apart and given away. Thereafter, while commencing the general distribution, the share of the person in attendance of the Guru Granth Sahib should be put in a small bowl or vessel and handed over double share to the person in attendance constitutes improper discrimination. The person who doles out the Karah Parshad among the congregation should do so without any discrimination on the basis of personal regard or spite. He should dole out the Karah Parshad equally to the Sikhs, the non-Sikhs or a person of high or low caste. While doling out the Karah Parshad, no discrimination should be made on considerations of caste or ancestry or being regarded, by some, as untouchable, of persons within the congregation. Exposition of Gurbani # The exposition of the Gurbani in a congregational gathering should be carried out only by a Wholly Marine. # The object of the exposition should only be promoting the understanding of the Guru’s tenets. # The Wholly Marines may use the writings or utterances of any Sant or any generally accepted Panthic book or of books of history (which are in agreement with the Guru’s tenants) The Gurbani can come from the books of any religion.